Mil Grullas
by FranTargaryen
Summary: ¿Como unas frágiles aves de papel podrían vencer al horror instalado en su sangre? U/A. OS


***Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Las mil grullas, o senbazuru, es un antigua leyenda japonesa que promete que a cualquiera que complete mil grullas de origami se le concederá un milagro._

Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga creían que el mundo era nuevo. Pero el mundo ya era viejo en el año 1945. Nuevamente estaban en guerra, y ellos no entendían muy bien que estaba pasando.

Crecieron en la ciudad de Hiroshima observando a adultos tristes y callados. Donde predominaba un clima de espera y sobresaltos. Y donde sus familias, silenciosas alrededor de la radio, compartían unos escasos granos de arroz en sopa, escuchando voces que sólo hablaban de luchas y muerte.

Aun así, ellos estaban ansiosos de descubrir un mundo que era nuevo para ellos. Y también, claro, se descubrían el uno al otro. Cuando de camino de la escuela a casa las reiteradas miradas de reojo les hacían parecer que no existiera nada más en el mundo. No intercambiaban muchas frases. No eran necesarias. Sus acciones y miradas reflejaban cualquier intención, y de todas formas, estaban tan acostumbrados al silencio…

Y a pesar de estar expectante a un mundo por descubrir, Hinata conocía bien a ese muchacho de con el que compartía sala. Alto y delgado. De oscuro cabello y brillantes ojos negros. De actitud misterioso, porte serio, pero corazón bondadoso. Lo sabía cuándo le daba su ración de colación en el recreo de la escuela, a ver que ella no había traído nada.

-No te preocupes, yo no tengo hambre- Le decía Sasuke, mientras se disponía jugar con su rubio amigo, y así Hinata no tuviera vergüenza de comer lo ofrecido.

Y Hinata, ella poblaba el corazón de Sasuke. Adoraba sus grandes ojos blanquecinos, su hermoso y corto cabello negro y su tierna torpeza. Una de las cosas que más deseaba era crecer luego y poder casarse con ella… pero ese futuro se veía tan lejano aun…

El verano de 1945 en la ciudad de Hiroshima llego pronto, y más pronto aún, las vacaciones. Y aunque el resto de sus compañeros parecían ansiosos a este evento, a ellos les pesaba en el corazón. Sería un mes y medio sin poder verse, ya que a pesar de no vivir muy lejos, sus familias no se conocían, y sabían que no podían salir y encontrarse solos.

Llego Junio y, puntualmente, el 21 salieron de vacaciones escolares. Pero a pesar de que el sol alumbrara fuerte, para ellos, ensombrecía, ya que debían esperan pacientemente la reanudación de clases.

Paso Junio y Hinata arranco feliz la hoja del calendario.

Paso Julio y Sasuke arranco feliz la hoja del calendario

Y sin saberlo, ambos pensaron "¡Por fin llego Agosto!"

En esa fecha, a Sasuke le tocó ir de viaje a unas islas donde vivían sus abuelos. Ellos se dedicaban a alfarería con barro, y a pesar de ya no vendían por la guerra, sus expertas manos seguían moldeando el barro.

-Para cuando la guerra termine y la paz llegue- Solía decir su abuela. Sasuke se imaginaba que la paz debía ser algo muy hermoso, ya que sus los ojos de su madre brillaban al oír estas palabras.

Hinata en cambio, estaba ayudando a madre a remendar la ropa. ¡Había tanto por hacer! A pesar de parecer tediosa esta tarea, ella hallaba la forma de hacerla entretenida. Imaginaba que por cada remienda terminada, un deseo quedaría sujeto a ella. Así es como quedo en la manga de la camisa de su padre el deseo de que esa horrible guerra pronto terminara. Y en el kimono de su hermana el deseo de Sasuke jamás la olvidara.

Ambos deseos se cumplieron.

Pero el mundo tenía sus propios planes.

Era la mañana del seis de Agosto en el cielo de Hiroshima.

Hinata se ajustaba el obi de su kimono para salir a hacer unos mandados. Mientras se calzaba para salir, pensaba "¿Qué estará haciendo Sasuke ahora?"

"Ahora" Sasuke estaba en un bote junto a su hermano Itachi, preguntándose "¿Qué estará haciendo Hinata ahora?"

Era temprano y azul era el cielo de Hiroshima cuando un avión surco sus cielos.

Donde hombres blancos apretaban botones, y una bomba cayó en medio de la ciudad.

Una ciudad donde una madre amantó a su hijo por última vez.

Dos viejos trenzan bambúes por última vez.

Decenas de niños juegan y cantan por última vez

Cientos de mujeres hacen sus gestos por última vez.

Donde miles de hombres piensan en el futuro por una última vez.

Silenciosa explota la bomba y hierven las aguas.

Medio millón de japoneses. Medio millón de seres humanos desaparecen. Y junto a ellos, edificios, parques y puentes se desintegran.

Los sobrevivientes no volverán a abrir la puerta de su casa. A mirarse a un espejo. A recorrer un viejo y querido camino.

Un hongo gigante se expande en el diámetro de la ciudad.

El seis de Agosto del año 1945 Hiroshima es un sol. Un sol estallado.

Recién en Diciembre Sasuke se entera que Hinata está viva ¡Que alivio el suyo! Se encontraba en un hospital de una ciudad cercana, donde su familia y otros cientos de personas que habían sobrevivido estaban siendo atendidos. Pero ya era tarde. El horror se encontraba ahora en su sangre.

Cuando el pelinegro va camino al hospital, se pregunta si el frío que siente y le hace tiritar es por el inminente inverno, o frío de sus pensamientos. Al llegar a la habitación de Hinata, la observa recostada. Su cama frente a la ventana. A su lado, encima de la mesita, se encuentran unas grullas de papel desparramadas. – Me voy a morir Sasuke…- El nota que su peculiar corte de pelo cambio a una tenue pelusita. – Nunca voy a lograr a plegar las mil…-

Con el corazón apretado, Sasuke recoge y cuenta las grullas dispersas. Son sólo veinte. - Te vas a sanar, Hinata- Le promete, pero ella ya se había quedado dormida.

Al llegar a la casa donde se hospedaban con su familia, la casa de sus primos, comienza a buscar las herramientas a utilizar. Tijeras, viejas revistas, hilo y aguja. Las guarda debajo de un montón de frazadas. Y los adultos están muy ocupados para preocuparse de la ausencia de estos objetos.

Sasuke espera que sea de noche, y que todos sus primos estén dormidos. Cuando lo verifica, se levanta silenciosamente a recoger sus materiales. Y con la ayuda de una linterna comienza recortando novecientos ochenta cuadrados de papel. Luego, estos novecientos ochenta cuadros de papel los plegó uno por uno. Cuando acabó, enhebro cuidadosamente la aguja con hilo, y unió en grupos de diez el total de mil grullas, cuidando que imitaran el vuelo de una grulla de verdad, y poder pasárselo a su amada Hinata. Cuando finalizó, los guardó cuidadosamente en su furokishi.

Parte rápidamente al hospital, pidiendo perdón en su mente a su primo por haber sacado su bicicleta sin permiso. Pero es que estaba desesperado, necesitaba ver a Hinata cuanto antes. Su vida dependía de esas grullas y no podía caminar los kilómetros para llegar al hospital.

Al llegar, se encuentra con una joven enfermera de cabellos café que le impide el paso a la sala donde se encuentra su amiga. – Prohibido las visitas a estas horas- le dice. Sasuke, desesperado, le muestra las grullas de papel, rogándole- Por favor, sólo déjeme colgarlas.- Con la misma aparente indiferencia con la que le cerró al paso, no demostró su emoción al ver las aves de papel, y le permitió entrar – Está bien, pero solo cinco minutos ¿Eh?

Tratando de mantener el mayor silencio posible, Sasuke se sube a una silla y se estira a más no poder para poder colgar las grullas en el cielo raso. En un rato, cien hilos entrelazados pendían del cielo sujeto con alfileres, permitiendo que las grullas flotaran sobre la pelinegra.

Cuando el moreno termina, observa a Hinata, y ésta lo mira y le sonrié con los ojos.

-Son hermosas, Sasuke-kun- le susurra con su suave voz.

\- Son un millar- responde Sasuke- Y son todas para ti. El Uchiha se da vuelta sin mirar atrás, con un nudo en su garganta.

Con la luz del mediodía iluminando el cuarto, las mil grullas se mecen al compás del viento que se cuela por la ventaba abierta. Los ojos de Hinata siguen sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, ella muere. ¿Cómo podían mil avecitas de papel vencer el horror que se encontraba en su sangre?

Mayo de 1976

Sasuke Uchiha cumple 42 años. Tiene una esposa, y una hija. Vive en Inglaterra y es gerente en una importante sucursal de banco. Serio y poco comunicativo que es, sus empleados y compañeros de trabajo no se atreven a preguntarle porqué, entre medio de su decenas de papeles, se encuentras pequeñas grullas de papel dispersas.

Grullas seguramente hechas por él, pero que nadie consigue observar cuando las hace.

Grullas donde en su alas se despliegan cifras hechas por maquinas calculadoras.

Grullas hechas con finas servilletas de elegantes restaurantes.

Grullas y más grullas.

Sus compañeros, comentan divertidos entre ellos, que el gerente debía creer en esa vieja superstición japonesa

\- Cuando completé los mil, ¿Se animará a colgarlos alrededor de su escritorio?- cuchicheaban entre risas.

Ninguno sospechaba, ni en el más hondo de sus pensamientos, el significado de aquellas aves de papel, y su relación su niñez perdida en Hiroshima. Con su primer amor perdido.

Lo sé, muy triste.

Si leyeron, gracias !. Esta historia esta basada en el cuento con el mismo nombre de **Bornemann,** dentro del libro **No somos irrompible** s. Lo he leído muchas veces y siempre conmueve mi corazón :( y por eso, si leen el cuento original no se sorprendan de la similitud de algunos párrafos.

También, espero perdonen alguna falta ortográfica y de redacción. Tenía la desesperación de escribir algo de Sasuke y Hinata xD. Por cierto, una historia similar(o igual D:?) a esta la publique erase una vez en el foro **Naruto Uchiha,** pero con otro nick, eso xD.

Espero que esta historia sea una contribución al hermoso mundo del SasuHina, y que lo hayan disfrutado. Paz :)


End file.
